Titan Zombies: Year One
by TrixieStixs
Summary: Teen Titans... Zombies. Need I say more. My first Teen Titan fiction! Rated M for violence, gore, language, all the things that make zombie movies great.
1. Infection

**A/N Welcome to my first Teen Titans Fiction! Special thanks to Byn, Betaing and actually making it worth reading. As you already know I don't own shit. Enjoy, please.**

_

* * *

__"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have, All of me"_

_-My Immortal, Evanescence_

* * *

It was a cool winter night in Jump City, and one could feel the unpleasant, cold breeze harshly touching their face. It sent chills down a pedestrian's spine as he hurried into his humble abode, passing a battered white picket fence as he hurried through a red oak door.

"Honey, I'm home!" A tall, white man said as he walked in. He was of medium build, taking off the big, blue, and puffy jacket he was wearing and hanging it up on a coat rack that was to the right of the door. The man then shook his slightly long light brown hair and threw the dark blue beanie he was wearing onto a leather couch as he walked into his living room.

The room had a dark eerie presence, the only light coming from a granite fireplace in the middle of the room. There was something off, and he knew it. "Jackie, you home?" the man called softly, hoping for a response from his wife even though, deep down, he knew there would not be one.

His eyes darted around the room as he looked for something to defend himself with, expecting the worst. It wasn't long until he found something useful, walking over to the other side of the living room and leaning over to grab an aluminum bat that was leaning against a wall. He gripped the bat tightly as a single drop of sweat appeared on his forehead. A rustle came from the kitchen, causing him to shake as the noise startled him. Quickly regaining his composure, he went to investigate.

As the man started creeping closer towards the creepy kitchen, his heart began racing, hoping that his wife was all right. He walked slowly into his kitchen, feeling like a stranger in his own home as he gripped the bat more tightly, his knuckles turning white from the pressure he held the bat with.

He flipped the switch and the kitchen light flickered to life. He then quickly put his hand back onto the bat, his only line of defense. The kitchen was bright and peaceful except for a rat that had gotten onto the white tile countertop. It looked as though it was eating raw hamburger meat that was being thawed.

"Oh, so that's why Jackie isn't answering me." he said, talking to himself. "She always hated rats," he chuckled. This alerted the rodent that perked up and stared at him with its red eyes.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" the man said grinning, "Stupid rodent," he laughed, pointing the bat at the decently sized rat.

The two then looked into each other's eyes as if waiting for the other to make a move. It was a tense moment, neither the man or the rat making a move. The rat suddenly pounced off the countertop, flying towards the man that was taken aback at the sight of the flying rodent. Thinking quickly, he stepped sideways, avoiding the creature as he readied the bat. The rat sailed in the air, unaware of the fate that awaited it when it was in swinging distance of the man. The human lifted the bat over his shoulder and clenched it tightly, preparing for the perfect time to swing.

WHAP! The bat made a crunching sound as it made contact with the furry rodent. The rat sailed across the kitchen and, when it finally hit the white wall, it made an unpleasant slapping sound. The rat then smacked onto the floor, leaving a thick red liquid splotch on the wall as well as the area around its final resting place.

"Why the fuck would that thing do that?" The man wondered, breathing a sigh of relief that it didn't bite him. "Must of have had a death wish or something," He chuckled, still confused about what happened. Confidently putting the bat on his shoulder, he began walking towards his room. The young man felt at ease for the first time since entering his home that evening.

Wiping the sweat left on his forehead, he went to turn on the light of the bedroom. "Jackie, I killed that rat, you can stop hi-" The man's sentence was cut short by what he saw in the room.

Walking into the once sensual and serene room of solitude for the lovers, he was expecting a loving greeting from his wife. Instead of the usual warm welcome he was accustomed to receiving after a hard day of work, he was greeted by an unholy sight. Blood was smeared on the wall above the bed, he could even make out a bloody hand print in the disastrous room.

The bloody hand print was small and petite, most likely a woman's, and was very clear and visible. The pressure the hand put onto the wall must have been tremendous, to leave such a perfect impression. Seeing the hand print didn't bug the man as much as what was missing from it. Even though the print was deep and dark, it seemed to be missing something, two things to be exact. There was only white wall where half of the ring finger, and two-thirds of the pinkie was supposed to be.

From the hand print, his eyes wandered down to the bed. He reminisced about all the good times his wife and him had enjoyed on the linen bedding. His soft and sweet memories of the room were now replaced by what he saw now: a bloody, ghastly sight that looked like it was pulled straight out of a horror movie. He remembered how he loved waking up in that soft comfy bed, his wife greeting him with a smile every morning as he woke up, ready to start the day. Now all that was left was the blood on the white linens, and the hope that he'd see Jackie's face again.

Pulling the bat in front of him, the man began walking towards the bathroom. He stepped through the door and, after a quick investigation, he left and went on to search the rest of the house. The next place he went to search was his newborn son's room. As he quietly opened the door, he could make out a female figure standing over the yellow crib as well as hear strange sounds within the room. It was painted a peaceful baby blue and had a warm, cozy feeling, as the only light came from the infant's nightlight. Toy airplanes filled the room, making a surreal sight as the light reflected off of them. As John quietly made his way over to his wife, he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"You really scared the shit out of me, Jackie," He said quietly, but there was no response from his wife.

"Jackie?" He said again, as he slowly walked towards her, bat at his side. "Are you ok?" He asked in almost a whisper as he reached his left hand out to touch her shoulder. What he saw next would haunt him for the rest of his life.

His wife hunched over something grasped in both of her hands, not even acknowledging that her husband was there. The horrifying sounds of ripping flesh and crunching bones filled his ears as blood stained the empty crib and the floor where the woman stood. John could see the blood drip off his wife's lips as she continued to eat like a rabid animal, the substance a sharp contrast to her pale white skin, bits of meat and bone falling and making a horrid mess on the cribs bedding.

A mixture of shock and fear appeared on the man's face as he stumbled backwards, holding the bat out in front of him as he shook in fear, causing the bat to wobble. Pointing the bat at his wife, he desperately hoped it would bring some sense to the woman that he loved. The creature looked away from the crib and glared at the man, forcing him to look deep into its dark blue eyes. The creature had his wife's eyes, although they were now foggy as if she was dead. As he looked into the eyes of the woman he loved, he readied the bat over his shoulder with tears in his eyes.

Abandoning its previous meal, the monster released an inhuman screech and charged at him. He didn't have much time before he closed his eyes and swung. The bat made a loud thump as it made contact with Jackie's head, sending her form to the floor. As the man opened his eyes to witness the deed that he had done, they simply widened in shock. Jackie began to rise unusually quick after being struck. Instinct took over as he began pummeling the creature in the back of head, the aluminum bat making a spine cringing crack as the blows made contact. As he continued hitting Jackie, the monster's head was swiftly reduced to something unrecognizable, blood spraying off the bat and covering objects and the man in the hot ruby liquid.

He looked at the body as he stumbled backwards, seeing that her left hand was missing the ring finger and pinky. A bile green rash now covered her right hand and somewhat looked like scales from a reptile.

The deed was done. He dropped the bat to his side as he slid down the wall of his child's room. All he could do was look down at his blood soaked hands in agony, wondering how things could have gone so horribly wrong in the course of one night.

"How? Why?" He asked under his breath as he looked at his own hands. The man had just lost everything, his child eaten by it's mother, his wife beaten to death by his own hands. He thought everything was lost before realization hit him.

"Jack!" He shouted as he reached for the bat once again but, when he went to grab it, he saw a pair of brown sneakers.  
His eyes slowly moved up the form of his teenage son, who stared at him with those same foggy eyes. John's last words as the teen lunged at his throat was, "Fuck!"

* * *

"Come on, double or nothing!" Beast Boy said, trying to barter with the robotic teen to his left.

"Beast Boy, it's not even fair! You can make yourself have monkey feet to hit all the buttons!" Cyborg complained as he threw the plastic guitar onto the couch behind him, "You can have the last slice of pizza, I don't care anymore." Cyborg said in a huff as he stormed off to go to bed.

"Don't need to be a sore loser Cy," Beast Boy chimed in, before the other left the room.

"Can you quiet down?" Raven asked, entering the common room. "You do realize that it's eleven thirty?" Raven asked in her normal monotone voice, staring at Beast Boy.

"Since you're up, why don't you play? It's super fun," Beast Boy said with a grin on his face, trying to persuade Raven to play the video game.

"Because hitting multi-colored buttons on a toy is definitely my definition of fun, Beast Boy," Raven remarked sarcastically, continuing, "Do you know how hard it is to sleep with an annoying clicking sound every second?" She finished, giving him an evil stare.

"Okay, okay! I'll shut it off," Beast Boy said, waving his hands in the air defensively. He shut off the machine and walked by Raven on his way to his room. He went into his dirty room and flopped onto his bed, sighing deeply as he tried to sleep.

"Dangit Raven, I'm not even tired," Beast Boy mumbled as he tossed and turned on his bed. His mind began to wander, and whenever it did that, it always seemed to end in the same place.

When Raven had said 'my definition of fun', Beast Boy was reminded of so many bittersweet memories. It had been almost two years since that day, the day he and Terra went to the carnival, but he still remembered every detail like it was yesterday. Her sky blue eyes that he loved gazing into, her straight, golden blonde hair that went past her shoulders, her playful banter, the way she laughed at all his jokes, and the way she felt in his arms. The heart-shaped box he made for her still sat on his dresser, constantly reminding him of the geomancer. He even threw a fit when the other Titans tried taking her room down. He knew one day she'd remember, and then they'd see he wasn't just imagining her.

It was a year after she had saved them that he found her, when she forgot everything they had. She even told him to move on, and give up on everything they could be. Even after a year, he still couldn't bring himself to do it. How could he? She became more then just a memory, she was always something more to him. She was a part of him. He couldn't give up on her even if he wanted to. He dreamed the same dream every night, and it always ended the same, with her in his arms once more. Then cruel reality would hit, and he'd wake up alone.

As he was pondering his thoughts, he began gazing at the stars as he often did when thoughts of her were on his mind. He wondered what Terra was thinking, and if she was looking up at the same stars longing for him, as much as he was longing for her.

Those were his last thoughts as he slowly began drifting off to sleep, going to the only place where he could see her. Although it was always bittersweet, it was undoubtedly the best part of the day.

* * *

**Well you made it to the end of the first chapter, good for you. Please, tell me what you think, even if it's bad. Reviews always brighten my day, even flames. :p**

**Again, thanks a ton Byn. **


	2. Outbreak

**Titan Zombies: Year One **

**Chapter 1: Outbreak Part 1**

**By: TrixieStixs

* * *

**

"_I was told to stay away Those two words I can't obey _

_Pay the price for your betrayal Your betrayal, Your Betrayal!"_

_-Your Betrayal, Bullet for My Valentine

* * *

_

As a teen sat in a dark room, typing keys where the only sound. The clicks echoed in the room as the teen wrote a letter to an old friend.

_Dear Jinx, _

_I know it's been forever since you thought about the old team, about me. But, something has happened, something dire. You said I should only contact you in case of an emergency; well I have to tell you, this is a big fucking emergency. Tonight Mammoth went out for some late night tacos, when he got back he said some crazy homeless guy, with foggy eyes, bit him in the hand. When he got home he started getting this rash where he got bit. He also is more irritated then usual, and his eyes are starting to glaze over. He is bed ridden as I write this letter; I don't think he has much longer. I can only hope you can come. Even though the others haven't forgiven you for changing sides, they still miss you, I still miss you. Even though you chose him over us, I respect your decision, even if I don't like it. So please come, we need you now, more then ever._

_Love, an old friend._

The teen hit send, and began looking out of a nearby window. There was a beautiful full moon giving off a great glow that lit up the night sky. The exhausted teen took a deep breath; the only thing on his mind was the girl he once knew.

* * *

The light of the freshly risen sun filled the messy room of a blonde teenage girl. She slept peacefully, until, the loud and annoying ring began escaping her alarm clock. "Not again," the attractive teen moaned in frustration. Terra rolled on her side and hit the top of the alarm clock. She then proceeded to yawn and stretch her arms and legs while she was still in her bed. She pulled the bed's rose red colored comforter, her favorite color, off of her as she reluctantly got up to start her day. As Terra began to make her bed she seemed to have a look of frustration. The cause of this frustration could only be by her recurring dream, involving a green changeling.

The dream was always the same, and she had it every night since that day. It started off with her in just another normal day at school. She had a pop quiz in geography class, one she hadn't studied for; no doubt she would fail it miserably. A feeling of unexplained panic soon swept her, and then it turned into a nightmare.

The ground beneath Terra's feet began to shake. Everyone began to panic, as the desks in their classroom began to shake violently. The class screamed in horror as they helplessly watched as four feet long, three inch thick, shards of rock lifted from the ground; and violently impaled their teacher to the white bored he was standing in front of. All of the students began getting up from their desk in a futile effort to reach the exit.

Slabs of the earth rose up from the floor and began crushing some of Terra's fellow classmates. Shattering bones were the only sound besides the screams of all her fellow classmates, as two slabs of earth crushed some of their fellow classmates. The bright crimson color of the blood excreted from the crack the two slabs of earth made when they collided with each other. There were also limbs protruding from those said cracks, an arm, a pair of legs. Half of one girl who tried escaping her fate by jumping out of the way from the walls of death, lay on the floor in front of Terra's feet; left hand twitching as her life faded in front of the blond teen.

Terra's mouth opened in disbelief as a handful of students pointed at her and screamed in fear, "You monster!" Giant chunks of rocks began pelting the students, stoning them to death. Terra looked at her hands and a fear swept across her face at what she saw. Her hands had a bright yellow glow to them. Could I be the cause of this? Terra thought to herself as she ran out of the classroom.

Unfortunately the hallways of Murakami High didn't treat the blonde teen any better. She could hear the screams throughout the entire school, as her fellow students and teachers met an untimely end. Terra quickly made a mad dash for the girl's levorotary, the door swung open and closed as she hurried inside.

Terra breathed a sigh of relief as she made her way too one of the bathroom's sinks. Her feeling of ease didn't last long unfortunately. Fear swept her once again as she looked down at her hands that she was going to wash. They where still glowing a bright yellow color, as she tried helplessly to wash the glow out of her hands. Terra spent a good five minutes scrubbing her hands franticly trying to lift the glow from her hands to no avail. Finally giving up, she looked up at the mirror. What she saw horrified her even more.

A man in a half black half bronze metal mask now stood behind Terra. Terra stood frozen with her mouth open at the sight, the mask gave her a hunting feeling of déjà vu. Terra then slowly turned to face the new mysterious threat. The man's mask was terrifying, only one of his eyes could be seen, the left bronze colored side. He seemed to be wearing a black mercenary's outfit. He had cold deep tone to his voice as he greeted the blonde teen, "Hello Terra."

"Who… who are you? And why did you call me that?" Terra asked stuttering, her hands shaking from fear at the sight of the familiar man that stood before her. She finished by saying, "My name is Ramona"

"I suppose you think your hands aren't glowing and you're not the cause of this are you?" He coldly responded before continuing, "You have done many bad things Terra, horrible things. You're just a bad person Terra, we can't change who we really are child."

"Stop it," Terra cried out, tears forming in her eyes. "It's not true, you're lying!" She then shouted as the tears started to pour out of her.

"No child, look into the mirror, you are the cause of all of this," He said as he grabbed her shoulders and made her look at the mirror. He then coldly finished by saying, "Your entire life you've only caused pain to those around you."

"Stop it, just stop it," Terra whined as she feebly wiggled as she tried to break free from the man's grasp. She then dropped to her knees as the bathroom she was in disappeared. Darkness was now the only thing around the blonde teen as she quietly said to her self, "I don't believe you. It can't be true."

"Oh but it is," the bronze part of the mask was the only thing visible as the man gave Terra an evil smirk, "And it's too late to change what has already been done."

"Don't listen to him Terra!" A new but familiar voice cried out to her, as she looked around. Still on her knees she could faintly make out a green teen in what appeared to be a jumpsuit.

"Beast Boy?" Terra asked as she squint her eyes to try and get a better look.

As the Green changeling got closer his voice became louder and clearer, "It's never to late Terra, Just grab my hand." Beast Boy then put his left hand out for the girl to grab, "Do you trust me?" he finally asked his hand just a few inches away from the blonde now, and just before she went to reach for it, Terra would always wake up.

"Ramona, are you up? You're going to be late for school," Terra's new father said breaking her from the thought of her reoccurring dream. His voice could only faintly be heard behind the thick walls of Terra's room.

"Just hopping into the shower dad," Terra bellowed so her father could hear her trough the walls. Terra then made her way to the bathroom, walking down her peaceful and normal hallway of the home she grew up in. Well up to since she remembered this was about to when she was fourteen. Her parents told her she barley survived an accident and lost all her memory on her fourteenth birthday. Although that didn't explain why there were no pictures of her as a baby. Terra shrugged off the thought as she entered her least favorite room in the house, the bathroom.

The bathroom always made her think of that god awful dream, and that giant mirror in there was just so depressing. Terra always hated mirrors for on odd reason she couldn't explain. It was just that when ever she looked into them, the person staring back was always just a stranger to her. That is what made her dream so horrible; she really didn't know anything about her past. Could she have really done all of the bad things as the man in the mask has said? Was she really just a bad person? Terra shook off the depressing thoughts as she went to turn the water on for the shower.

Terra reached down with her right hand, after putting her school uniform on the vanity of the room, she turned the two outer silver shower handles in a clockwise motion. She then looked behind her to make sure there was a towel hanging on the door that was closed and locked; there was in fact a dark blue towel hanging on the rack extruding from the door. Knowing this fact the young blonde began undressing, she started by taking off her nightgown. The nightgown was a light blue color with little pink stars randomly shooting across it. The nightgown it self only went down a few inches past her hips, the bottom of it had a pink lace around its outer edges. Terra carefully pulled the nightgown over her head, causing her blond hair to get pulled up by the act, and placed it down on the ground by her feet. Her blond hair then fell back down to her now bare skin. Her hair tickled the few inches past the shoulders that it went down too as she bent down to take off her panties. Terra's panties where just white with a little picture of a panda on the front in the middle of them, as she genteelly pulled them down they slowly slid down her hip; lightly caressing her legs on their way to the floor. Terra then stepped of the leg holes of the panties as she made her way back to the shower handles. Now turning the middle handle clockwise a stream of water shot out of the head of the shower.

Steam lightly rose up into the air as the water hit the floor of the shower tub hybrid, Terra then balancing on the wall with her right hand; she stepped into the tub with her left foot. Pushing off lightly with the hand on the wall and simultaneously stepping in the tub with her other leg, Terra's naked body was now fully in the shower just inches away from the water. Terra then slowly reached out with her right hand to touch the water, as soon as her hand made contact with the water though she quickly brought it back to her chest. Too hot, she thought to herself as she shifted her body around the stream of water and reached down and grabbed one of the metal handles that controlled the water temperature turning it lightly. After checking the water again, Terra quietly whispering to herself, "Ah, now that's better."

Terra then stepped into the water with her whole body, as the water touched her bare chest; goose bumps went up her back as the water flowed down her naked body. A small smile formed on her face as the warm water refreshed her still tired mind. Ducking her hair down to get her blonde hair wet rubbing through it lightly with her hands, making sure it gets fully drenched. Reaching down to her left to grab a red shampoo bottle that sat on the rim if the bathtub, grabbing the bottle softly with her left hand she squeezed some of the contents into her right hand. After placing the bottle back were it originally was, Terra then rubbed her hands together making a bubbly lather. As Terra now rubbed her new lathery hands through her blonde hair bubbles flouted on top of the water on the floor of the tub. The bubbles on the floor multiplied as she rinsed the shampoo from her hair, as the lather made its way down her body on its way to the drain. She then repeated the act with conditioner.

After Terra was done washing her hair she then grabbed the razor and shaving cream that was on the right rim of the bathtub. Pressing the top of the shaving cream bottle she made a few lines of its contents onto her right leg. She then placed her foot on the right rim of the tub were the shaving cream once sat for balance. Now balancing on one leg she then began to lightly shave her leg, being careful not to cut her delicate skin as the razor moved up her leg. During this processes on the left leg she accidentally nicked herself under the kneecap with the razor, causing a small crimson drop of blood to appear on the wound. Terra simply said, "Shoot," at the sight of tiny speck of blood escaping her pale white leg. She then rinsed off the remainder of the shaving cream off of her leg by letting the warm water wash it away. The white cream was a great contrast to the small drop of red as both colors span around the drain of the tub before disappearing forever.

Now that she had finished washing her hair and shaving her legs Terra only had to wash her body now. She then soaped up her pink luffa sponge with body wash; then lightly caressed her neck with the soft sponge. A light bubbly lather then excreted from the sponge as soap then slowly worked its way down her abdomen. Terra then took the sponge and began to clean her breasts with the pink sponge. Scrubbing her breasts lightly making sure to get them clean, she then worked her way down to her stomach. Her entire chest was now covered in soap, as little soap bubbles slowly tried to make their way down her breasts and stomach, trying to make their way to the tub's floor. After lathering up the rest of her body with the soap she then stepped back into the water as the bubbles ran quickly down her body on their way down to their final destination, the drain. Terra then turned around to wash the soap off of her back.

After all the soap was rinsed off she turned off the water and stepped out onto the small shower rug that was on the ground next to the tub. Terra then grabbed the dark blue towel that was hanging from the door, and franticly dried her self off. She was in a hurry because she knew she was running late for school; she had taken to long in the shower, like she always did. After drying her body off fairly well, she then wrapped her hair up with the blue towel. Quickly grabbing her panties and putting them on her she then reached for her bra and snapped it on in record time. Her blue school skirt was the next thing to be put on, as she slid it up her legs it then rested on her hips, the skirt came down to about the middle of her knees. Not wasting the precious time she had, she then quickly put on her white button up shirt, after quickly buttoning up the shirt she grabbed her mandatory black tie. She clipped on the tie and now the only thing left to do was blow-dry her hair.

After grabbing the blow-dryer out of a near by cabinet, she then looked up at the mirror that was all foggy from the steam the shower emitted. Taking the towel off her head her still slightly damp hair fell on her shoulders. With the towel now in her hand she wiped a diagonal line of the condensation off of the mirror. She then saw the thing she truly despised, her reflection.

She looked deep within the blue eyes of her reflection, and couldn't help but wonder who are you? It was a bleak feeling that filled Terra every time she gazed upon her own reflection. She couldn't help but wonder if what she was doing right now was just a dream. If the peaceful shower, the loving family, the normal life, if this was just the fantasy, and the cold dream she had was her true reality. Getting out of her own head she finished wiping down the mirror. Plugging in the blow-dryer she clicked it on and dried her hair for a few minutes running a brush through it during the whole process. After her hair was dry Terra picked up her clothes from off the ground and hurried back to her room.

Terra flew by her room as she tossed her clothes into a giant pile that sat by the door, before entering the home's kitchen. The kitchen was nothing spectacular with a plain pale blue and white color scheme. Terra was welcomed into the kitchen by the sight of her smiling father, who was sitting at the table eating some buttered toast and drinking some coffee out of a world's greatest dad mug. In one quick motion Terra bent down grabbed the toast and went about six steps towards the door. Looking at his daughter holding the piece of toast with her mouth, a smirk on his face like it happened every other day, he just told her, "Have a great day at school honey."

"Thanks dad, love you," was barley understandable as Terra said goodbye with a mouth full of toast. She waved goodbye as she left the room on her way to Murakami High and another boring day at school.

After reading the paper for a few minutes he then took his coffee into the living room. Grabbing the remote off the coffee table with his free hand he turned on the T.V before setting the remote back to its rightful spot. But before the man could even sit down, what he saw on the television made him drop his coffee. The coffee mug made a loud cracking sound as it broke on the coffee table as the newsman from the television said, "The city is under quarantine, an extremely contagious viral outbreak has struck the city. It is advised that the community stay in their homes. I repeat stay in your home; a deadly virus has struck the city."

Terra's father didn't even bother to worry about the mess he created by dropping the mug, as he sprinted out of his home. "RAMONA!" the man screamed as he stepped a few feet out of the front door hoping to call the blonde teen back home. But the act was in vain, for Terra was already well out of earshot as she made her way to school.

* * *

"Titans, Go!" Shouted the stone faced leader of the super hero group called the Teen Titans. Robin's finger pointed toward the behemoth of a teenager called Mammoth, or at least, what used to be known as him. For Mammoth's entire left arm was covered in a pale green rash of sorts, pieces of his former skin dangled off of his arm like wrapping paper on a present freshly opened. His eyes had a creepy foggy over glaze to them; he had the appearance off having no pupils because they had turned a light gray color blending in with the current color of the rest of his eyes. If he didn't look menacing charging towards Robin through the crowded Jump City street before getting infected, he sure did now. If Robin had any fear or doubt about the giant cannonball of a teen charging towards him, his face didn't show it.

After Robin pole-vaulted over Mammoth with his retractable pole he looked around at all the civilians on the busy street the battle was taking place on. Something was off about them, but Robin couldn't quite but his finger on it. After his eyes wondered for a few seconds he asked the team, "What is wrong with everyone?"

"It looks like they've turned into zombies!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he saw someone getting devoured by two zombies across the street.

Robin's expression didn't change as he hit a male zombie that was lunging towards him before responding in his usual serious tone, "Don't be silly Beast Boy, zombies aren't real."

"This is going to come as a surprise, but I'm actually going to agree with Beast Boy," Raven added to the conversation as she used her powers to throw a group of zombies at a nearby wall. The sound of their cracking bones and snapping necks were unpleasant as the zombies made contact with the brick wall.

"As unbelievable as that sounds, it looks like the logical explanation for it." Cyborg told the leader as he blasted three zombies with his proton canon. The flesh of the zombies bubbled as the beam of energy made contact with their weakened skin. The bodies, now freshly decapitated, made contact with the cement under their feet with a loud thump.

As Robin watched Mammoth attack people that were simply running for their lives ignoring the group of super teens. He thought to himself the impossible, could these really be zombies? Not even thinking and acting on instinct he threw an explosive boomerang at Mammoth's hands. The blast made him drop a male civilian that was squirming helplessly in the once human villain's grasp. After saving the man robin commanded the team, "Until we know what's going on don't get to close to the infected, and don't let them bite you."

"You don't have to tell me twice dude," Best boy answered as he picked up a man hole and threw it towards a group of zombies causing them to fly off in all directions.

"Got it," Cyborg replied to the leader before asking, "So, do you have a plan?"

"Right now, take down Mammoth," Robin simply stated.

"Where are the other members of the five of the hi-," Starfire started to ask before getting cut of by an explosion directed towards the now zombielike Mammoth.

Dust filled the air as rubble scattered from the point of impact. Four shadowy male figures stood as the dust began to settle. The first visible member of the HIVE was Kid Wykkyd; he was wearing his usual attire. As the rubble continued to settle the next member could be seen to Wykkyd's left, it was reviled to be non other then the tech savvy pipsqueak Gizmo. Gizmo was standing with two of his robotic spider legs holding what looked like an over exaggerated remote control. The third member of the HIVE, Billy Numerous, stood beside Gizmo in his red jumpsuit with the division symbol on his chest. The final member stood in front of the other teens his white outfit looked out of place compared to his comrades' darker outfits. See-More then pointed at Mammoth and shouted, "Get him gang!"

"Ok, now things are seriously starting to get weird!" Beast Boy yelled to Robin as they were both fighting off a group of the undead.

Just shaking his head in agreement to answer Beast Boy, Robin threw some of his explosive boomerangs at a group of zombies before making his way the group of villains. After fighting his way through a couple of zombies with his bow staff, he made it to where See-More was standing then asked, angrily, the teen with the giant eye, "What's going on with Mammoth, with everyone, what have you done?"

"Calm down you super dweeb," See-More spat back at Robin. He shot out a laser beam at a zombie melting its head before continuing, "We're just confused as you are. Mammoth came home last night rambling on about how someone bit his hand. Next thing we know, **BAM!** He's totally a zombie wreaking our lair."

"Yeah, he was like a bull in one of those Chinese plate shops," Billy Numerous added with his country twang as he made some duplicates of himself.

Gizmo then yelled at Mammoth, "You're going to pay for wreaking all of my stuff!" Pressing a bunch of buttons on his controller a seemingly endless barrage of various explosives was sent flying at the geek's former friend. A fiery explosion engulfed Mammoth in flames for a good twenty seconds, dust again filled the street the battle was begin engaged on. When the dust finally cleared, the only thing left seemed to be a pile of pavement from the road that had been utterly decimated. It only took a few seconds for some of the pieces of pavement to begin moving off of a pile that has been freshly made by the blast. A green scale filled hand was the first thing to emerge from the pile of rocks. After freeing himself Mammoth then began rubbing his head; judging by his face, the only effect the blast had on the undead Mammoth was that it infuriated him. After seeing the now much tougher Mammoth emerge from the blast Gizmo gulped and said, "Uh-oh."

Mammoth then began charging furiously at Gizmo, Gizmo stood paralyzed in fear as a look of dread filled is face. Both the heroes and villains alike tried to stop the ragging zombie as it bull rushed towards the tiny teenager. Robin threw some explosive boomerangs at Mammoth, who didn't even flinch from the act. Raven then tried pulling up slabs of earth to try and stop the barreling teenager. But Mammoth just ran right through them as if they weren't even there. Billy Numerous was the next one to try and stop his once good friend. Billy made about twenty duplicates of himself as he tried grabbing Mammoth's arms and legs to stop him. But Mammoth simply shrugged them off like batting away an annoying fly, sending the doppelgangers flying off in all directions.

Unfortunately for Gizmo the others had run out of time for Mammoth was only a few feet away from him now. Grabbing the helpless teen with is right hand that was covered in that hideous green rash; he then pulled Gizmo closer to his head.

Gizmo helplessly put his hands up in defense as the monstrous teen opened his mouth, drool dripping, teeth yellow. Within seconds, it seemed like; Mammoth had managed to get half of Gizmo's small left arm in his mouth. The others could only here Gizmo's scream of agony as Mammoth's teeth dug into his soft flesh. Blood oozed out of Gizmo watching in horror as one of his partners in crime devoured his left arm. He could hear his bone break as Mammoth bit through his arm right above the shoulder. Mammoth then jerked backwards with his head, blood dripping down from his mouth as he did, and proceeded to chew the arm he had just bit off. See-More then shot a beam out of his eye that made contact with the back of Mammoth's head, causing him to drop the physically shaken Gizmo.

Gizmo slowly dropped to his feet, stumbling around and holding his arm or what was left of his arm to be more accurate. Blood gushed through his hand as he vainly held the injury to try and stop the blood from flowing out of him. A mixture of shock, horror, and disgust filled the others faces as everyone stood still not believing what had just taken place. Beast Boy just stared wide eyed at Gizmo, not noticing the zombie creeping up behind him.

Luckily for Beast Boy Raven did, as she covered a small convertible in a familiar black aura, and throw it towards Beast Boy's would be assailant. The car flew towards the zombie with enough force that when the car collided with the building it sent the two flying to; it bent the entire front end of the car making the hood wrap around the corner of the building. The act also had enough force to rip the zombie in half when it got pinned to the wall by the small vehicle. The zombie's intestines slowly slid across the convertible's white door. Raven then quietly thought to herself, "Why does this keep happening?" for it was the third time this month that Raven slightly lost control of her powers while protecting Beast Boy. Beast Boy then just smiled and gave a goofy grin at her, causing Raven just to roll her eyes at the act.

See-More had bigger problems as Mammoth turned towards him rubbing the back of his head that See-More just hit with one of his laser beams. Thinking fast See-More began melting the road that separated him and Mammoth, making a giant line of goop between the two of them. Mammoth once again began charging, this is exactly what See-More expected, after all Mammoth was never the brightest member of the HIVE. Mammoth's charge slowed down expediently with every step he took in the melted pavement until he was only a couple feet away from See-More, then the melted pavement stopped him dead in his tracks. See-More's plan was perfect except for one glaring flaw, he forgot to move.

Using all the force Zombie Mammoth had, he was able to bend the melted pavement enough to tackle See-More and pin him to the ground under his giant hands. Crimson colored drool hung down from the gargantuan Zombie Mammoth's mouth. See-More's face was bent back in a look of half fear, half disgust. See-More was a goner for sure as Mammoth's mouth edged ever so closer. Until, a flash of purple light made contact right between the eyes of Mammoth. When the light finally disappeared it left behind a bullet sized hole in its place. Focusing his eye behind him to see savior, See-More could only make out was a U-shape of the figure standing above him because the light of the sun.

"You losers really are helpless without me!" Exclaimed a familiar voice, causing See-More to smile as he rolled over and looked right into the eyes of none other then Jinx, "You need some help there big guy?" Jinx smiled as she put a hand out to help her friend, as See-More struggled to get out from the heavy body that lay on top of him.

"You came!" Cheered an excited See-More with a smile on his face, finally freeing himself as he continued now standing face to face with Jinx, "Where did you learn to do that?" Pointing to the now dead Mammoth, still not believing Jinx was standing in front of him.

"Oh, Kid Flash taught me some new tricks," Jinx answered as she turned her hands into fake guns and playfully shot at See-More.

"Oh," was his only response as his smile faded away as Jinx brought the speedster up in conversation.

"That's not _all_ I thought her," Kid flash said with a wink as he appeared out of nowhere leaning his left elbow on Jinx's shoulder holding his chin with his left hand. This statement just caused Jinx to roll her eyes. Kid Flash then pointed to See-More and asked, "Aren't you supposed to be frozen?" Before See-More could even open his mouth to answer Kid Flash was gone speeding off towards Beast Boy. "Beast Boy!" Kid Flash yelled excitedly standing next to the changeling before continuing, "Remember that time when we fought like fifty bad guys! Good times, good times."

"That was like the only time we met dude," Beast boy answered, but Kid Flash wasn't there to hear it because he was already gone.

"Kid Flash I-," Robin started before getting interrupted by Kid Flash who put his finger on the Boy Wonders mouth.

"Of course me and Jinx will stay and help you take care of your zombie problem," Kid Flash said with a cocky smile on his face.

See-More, Billy Numerous, and Kid Wykkyd then walked up to Robin as See-More began to ask, "Seeing as we're down two members you don't think we could, kind of, maybe join the Titans until this whole zombie thing blows over?"

"Why would we join these bunch of goody two-shoes and that no good traitor," Billy Numerous complained as he pointed at Jinx, who was standing beside Kid Flash.

"Because, I said so!" See-More angrily answered.

"Who died and made you leader," One of Billy Numerous doppelgangers spat back.

"Mammoth died and I'm making myself new leader. If you don't like it you can go back to the destroyed base!" See-More yelled as his eye turned red from anger.

"Don't have to get all angry and stuff," Billy responded as he twirled his fingers becoming only one person again.

After watching the whole exchange Robin then stuck out his right hand and said, "As long as you follow the rules and don't cause any trouble I suppose so. I have a felling we're going to need all the help we can get." See- More just smiled and shook Robin's hand before Robin asked, "What about Gizmo?"

Everyone one began looking around, but Gizmo was no where to be found.

* * *

**A/N: Wow guys, it took me a long, long time to get this done. Honestly, it's not even done. My Beta still needs to make it perfect, but I decided to let you guys read it before that. Considering it's been almost a year since it has been updated, I think you guys deserve that much! **

**Please review if you liked it. **

**Thanks for reading, TrixieStixs. **


End file.
